Rogue
by fredsmith
Summary: Rogue get's a visit from Kitty in the infirmary after her power freak out that changes the lives of the X-men in ways not even Destiny can predict.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: here is the first chapter of a new Rogue/Kitty story I'm working on for the X-men Evolution universe. This fic starts at the end of the episode Self Possessed and will move on through to an alternate series finale. I do not own or profit from in anyway this story or it's chracters.

Rogue

Rogue lay awake on cot in the infirmary several hours after Logan had finally left for the day. Staring straight at the ceiling, she attempts to meditate, clear her mind of all thoughts, thinking meant reliving the betrayal of Risty, Mystique, her mother. Every time Mystique had pretend to care about her well-being. Every time Risty was calm and understanding. Every time she thought she had found something good in her life Mystique came and tried to take it away. It was a lie. All of it. How could she do that? How could she use her own daughter like that? Tears leaked down Rogue's cheek for what seemed like the thousandth time today.

A buzzing sound to her left warned of an incoming guest. Rogue guessed that they had put the system into place specifically for her, 'Probably think if someone comes in when Ah'm not ready I'll go berserk on them again'. Rogue cleaned the tears from her eyes and sat up, hoping the visit would be quick. The goth girl was slightly surprised when a the brunette head of her roommate emerged through the door to her room.

"H-Hey Rogue." Kitty greeted her injured friend hesitantly, her small smile not doing anything to mask the sadness in her eyes.

"Heh Kitty" rogue wondered absently if Kitty was afraid of her now. 'I wouldn't blame her' she thought morosely. 'Almost killin' you an' all ya' friends can do that sometimes.'

"Umm... I know I'm like supposed to ask if you're like feeling okay and stuff but..." 'You don't care' rogue finished for her bitterly. Rogue could feel her body tense up, physically preparing herself for yet another abandonment.

"Like, you're totally not okay and it would be like totally stupid to expect you to be after what you've been through." Rogue raised an eyebrow at the unexpected insight of her teammate, but said nothing.

Sitting down in the chair Logan had vacated not even an hour ago, Kitty leaned over to Rogue and took a gloved hands into hers. "I heard about Risty." Rogue's features tightened, her back ramrod straight, even as Kitty squeezed her hand comfortingly. "Come on Rogue, like don't lock me out okay? What she did to you was terrible and you can't like just keep all that pain all bottled up inside you. I'm your friend and I care about you, you can like totally tell me anything, I swear I won't judge. I'm here for you."

Rogue was overwhelmed. She'd never been particularly warm to Kitty. She'd locked herself away from people most of the time, and yet here she was offering exactly what she needed exactly when she needed it. She felt her eyes prickle with tears again and fought to keep herself under control. She shouldn't be burdening Kitty with her problems even if she was willing to...

willing to...

The knowledge that Kitty would take the pain for her, would be willing to help her through this, was all it took to drive Rogue over the edge. Tears blurred her vision as everything she had felt in the past few days poured out. The pain of her overcrowded head, the fear of telling Risty about her powers, the concert, finding out Risty was actually Mystique, finding out Mystique was actually her mother, losing control, hurting her friends. How had this all gotten so messed up so fast?

At some point during her breakdown, Kitty had joined Rogue on the cot and pulled her into a careful embrace, simply holding her and stroking her hair gently as she sobbed. After several minutes of hard crying from Rogue and soft comforting from Kitty, the flow of tears finally started to ebb. Pulling back enough so that she could look into her dark counterpart's eyes Kitty smiled.

"Feel better?"

Rogue chuckled as she laid her head carefully back onto Kitty's covered shoulder. "Tons, thank ya."

"I'm always here for you Rogue, if you like need anything just ask, k?" Rogue tensed slightly and Kitty wondered what she had done to provoke the girl.

"Actually..." Rogue drifted off thinking better of her request. It was too much to expect from Kitty.

"What is it Rogue?" The blatant concern coloring her voice soothed Rogue's fears enough for her to hesitantly ask what she needed.

"...It's just," Rogue licked her lips slightly struggling with how to phrase what she wanted. "Most of the other psyches fought with me for control or just hurt, like Wanda's, but some of them, I actually liked having." She paused. "The best one though was yours."

Kitty's mouth dropped open and her eyebrows shot up instantly. " Wait, so you actually _liked _having me inside your head all the time?"

Rogue fought to keep herself calm, even as anxiety coursed through her. "Well, yeah. Ya personalities all bubbly ahn happy all tha time, it's kinda like carryin' a hug around with meh." Rogue's face was bright red as she realized how silly and childish that sounded.

Kitty sat straight up, her body still and her brows knitted together. Having a little piece of her like that really made Rogue happy? A small bubble of elation rose up in the brunette's chest. She had been trying to connect with Rogue more since she first joined the X-men and turns out her efforts had worked out brilliantly. Smiling softly at Rogue's sudden shyness, Kitty leaned in and placed a butterfly light kiss on the goth girls bare forehead.

Rogue was shocked when she felt soft lips on her forehead, the shock turned into fear quickly as she felt her powers activate pulling out Kitty's memories, experiences and phasing abilities. Kitty pulled back dazed and Rogue felt the loss of contact strongly, because along with cutting off the stream of her brunette counterpart's psyche, she also cut off the strong surge of affection Kitty was feeling at that moment.

"That's still pretty freaksum." Kitty said shaking her head in an attempt to get rid of the fogginess Rogue's touch had left. "But I hope it can help you feel better." Kitty finished smiling brightly at Rogue.

Unable to speak Rogue simply nodded her head and touched the spot Kitty had kissed as said girl got up to leave. Just before she got out of the sliding door to the infirmary room, Rogue finally managed a small

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Rogue 2

'Logan, I'm picking up activity in the Danger Room. It appears that Quicksilver and Avalanche have decided to partake in some late night training.' Professor Xavier's mental voice rang out in Wolverine's head.

Wolverine snorted. 'More like they broke in and got lost, I'll go bail 'em out." He unsheathed his claws and took off at a sprint headed for the Danger Room. On his way the professor spoke into his head again.

'Logan it appears that Scott has already been alerted to the activity and is now engaging, however... I can no longer sense Avalanche's mental signature.' Logan's brow furrowed 'You think Summer's killed him?' Wolverine knew the two didn't get along with each other that well, but to go that far...

'No, that does not appear to be the case it seems more like...' The Professor stopped short just as Logan rounded the last turn to his destination. 'Now Scott signature is gone, but yours is there twice.' Logan smirked as the the gate into the Danger Room opened.

'I think I know what's going on Chuck, I'll take care of it.'

Logan immediately had to dodge a burst of paintballs shot from a drone in the center of the room. "The Anti-Magneto program huh stripes? Pretty daring for solo training." Ducking under a few new paintball attacks Logan leapt up onto the drone and gutted it with his claws. Having a moment of peace, he used his enhanced senses to pin down Rogue's location. It turned out to be a waste of time however as Rogue, moving at superspeed, shot past him. He turned to follow her, only to feel a number of wet splats across his back.

"Damn!" He growled angry he had let his guard down. Shooting past him again Rogue leapt straight into the air landing on the drone, rearing her arm back she extended what looked to be Sabretooth's claws and jammed them roughly through the now useless contraption. Another drone appeared on her right firing at her as it came. She let herself fall backwards, dodging the pellets. Before she hit the ground though, she used Jean's telekinesis to fly upwards, above the machine then switched to Juggernaut's super strength slamming down on it with enough force to splinter the metal plating.

Dusting himself off, Logan said "Not bad stripes, looks like your gettin' the hang of things pretty well."

Rogue looked at the ground ashamedly, she hadn't wanted anyone to find out about this new development. "Ah just figured Ah wasn't workin' hard enough at learnin' ta control mah powers. After Ah freaked out on Y'all Ah figured it was time to buckle down some." Rogue rubbed her still gloved hands together nervously as she thought about the other reason she decided learning control, the decidedly _brunette_ reason.

"I'm all for not havin' to fight you again anytime soon stripes, but are you sure you're ready? It's only been a few days since your powers went supernova you should probably still be in bed." The concern in his voice help to set Rogue at ease some.

Rogue made eye contact with him for the first time since he had come in. "Ah know that Logan, If Ah was anyone else Ah'd probably still be in the infirmary, but Ah got your healin' abilities an' Creed's, Ah'm fine.

"You've gotten pretty damn far along for a few days training, how'd you pull that off?" Logan questioned gruffly as he worked to get what he could of the paint off of him.

Rogue's thought about for a moment, "Ah realy don't know t' be hones'" She shrugged apologetically. "Ah knew Ah wanted to get better control in the infirmary but I didn't really know the how of it ya'know? So I like started focusin' really hard on the moments of that night that didn't hurt my head too much, tryin' to work out what Ah did. Before Ah know it all the cuts and scraps on my arms an' stuff were sealin' themselves up so fast Ah barely even saw it." _Not gonna tell him it was cause I thought I'd be able to see Kitty sooner if I healed faster._

Logan looked like he was gonna try an force a better explanation out of her but after a moment seemed to let it go. "Alright so you're ready to learn more about your power, that's good. You seem to be pretty adept with the powers of the people you absorb, but how's your control issues coming along?"

Rogue looked somewhat proud of herself as she said, "Well Ah can pretty well use any two powers at a time and can switch'em up just about instantly, but if Ah try to use three or more Ah get some real awful headaches or just lose all the powers Ah was usin. Ah still haven't figured out how to control the touchin people thing, though."

Wolverine was impressed, not three days out from her Mystique trauma and she was already at this level! Not bad at all. "Alright so you got the gist of things let's see how you do in real combat!" Logan growled extending his claws.

Rogue smirked cockily, "Ahlright, but don't say Ah didn't warn..." She paused a second, looking confused, before sniffing the air a few times and growling. "We got company."

________________________________________________________________________________

Getting out the front door of the mansion in record time the two mutants spotted two helicopters landing on the grounds a safe distance away from the entrance. Approaching with caution, Wolverine was surprised to see Nick Fury himself step down from one of the choppers.

"What do ya think he wants?" Rogue whispered bristling for a fight.

"I don't know, but he didn't come looking for a fight in that get-up. I think we've got more of an exchange of information on our hands here. I'll go see what this is all about, you tell the professor and make sure the institute is on high alert, just in case. Got it stripes?" Logan ordered as he moved to get on the S.H.E.I.L.D. helicopter.

Reaching out and grabbing his arm Rogue planned to argue the point. "Are you sure about this Logan, seems pretty dangerous ta mah."

Smiling and putting one of his large hands on her shoulder, Wolverine said reassuringly, "Relax, ain't nothin' I can't handle, now go."

With one last parting glance at Rogue, Wolverine was on the transport and in the air.

________________________________________________________________________________

Rogue was starting to worry, despite his promise no one had seen hide nor hair of Logan all day. Rogue had taken to Bi-hourly patrols of the grounds, using her newly enhanced sensory abilities to spot what the automated defenses might miss. Towards the end of her rounds she caught a whiff of Logan? No it was similar, but not quite him? Her eyes widened as a thought occurred to her. 'Could be Sabretooth again!' She raced towards the mansion following the scent. It led her up the side of the building and onto the roof.

There Rogue spotted what appeared to be a pretty young girl, watching Storm attend her plants with an unreasonably angry expression. 'Guess it's not Sabretooth then.'

"Kinda late for a girl your age ta be out ain't it?" The brunette girl spun around instantly releasing her claws. With no hesitation at all she launched herself through the air roaring viciously at the Goth girl. A casual flick of her wrist and Rogue used Jean's telekinesis to freeze her in the air.

"Who are you?" Rogue tried to question the girl, but her loud struggling and snarling ensured that she wouldn't hear anything. Rogue moved the girls hands behind her back and made sure the dangerous looking claw on the foot was secured, before taking the girls face into her hands and forcing her to make eye contact.

"Who are you?" The mysterious brunette, realizing she was caught, simply refused to say anything, simply glaring at her. Sighing Rogue removed her gloves carefully, "I didn't wanna hafta do this but ya leave mah no choice. Panic flooded the young girls eyes as she realized what was about to happen. Her struggles intensified beyond what they had been when she was first caught. Rogue felt the smallest pang of guilt before she touched her hand to the mysterious girl's face.

This is an edited and revised version of the chapter in preparation for the new chapter which should be done in a few days.


	3. Chapter 3

Flash

I'm surrounded by viscous green liquid with tubes coming out of me. "Where am I? who am I?'

Flash

I watch a little girl as she plays with her toy on the bench near me and feel an unbelievable rage rise up in me. Reveling in a childhood that was denied me. What right does he have to happiness when I have none?!

Flash

I'm alone again. I hate it. There's no smells, no sounds other than my pathetic whimpering, nothing but luminescent white walls to keep me company.

Flash

Slash Slash Slash I strike the sand bags being fired at me again and again and again. I know they won't stop, not even when I tire and fall, but I fight anyway. Fighting is all I know.

Flash

Weapon X, Wolverine, Logan, Father...How could you let them do these things to me? How can you just leave me here in this awful place? Why haven't you saved me? I HATE YOU!

Flash

Enemy! Subject: Rogue of the X-men. Abilities: Absorbs the abilities and memories of opponents on contact with bare skin. Objective: incapacitate.

Flash

No! Don't touch me! Don't touch me! YOU CAN'T KNOW!

Rogue snapped out of X23/Laura Kinney's memories. Tears ran in rivulets down her cheeks.

"Ahn I thought mah life sucked."

Laura had passed out after Rogue had withdrawn from her and was now sprawled across the rooftop. Rogue took a moment to reorient herself before leaning down and caressing the teenager's young face.

"Ahm sorry lil' bit, but Ah think I can help ya now." Rogue hoisted the tortured girl up into her arms before calling out to the professor using Jean's telepathy.

'Professor!'

'Rogue? What is it, are you hurt?' Xavier heard the panic in Rogue's voice and was immediately worried. She could have a relapse at any moment.

'Ah'm fine professor, but ah got someone here who's not, can ya meet meh at the containment room on sub level 2?'

'Of course Rogue, but what is this about?'

Rogue hoped he was already moving, or at least was close by the containment rooms. She was porting down there and didn't have a whole lot of time to waste.

"Ah was patrolin the grounds for Logan when Ah caught someone's scent leading up to the mansion. Ah followed her up to the roof and she attacked meh." She stopped talking a moment to teleport directly outside of the containment room. "I stopped her with Jean's telekinesis and tried to talk with her. Didn' work to well, so I absorbed her and...and...god, Professor the things they did to her, what she had to go through. I...it's amazing she's as sane as she is!"

The Professor's eyes narrowed in intense thought. "Do you feel that she can be helped?'

Rogue's return thoughts were pained, 'I...I think I can Professor, but I'm going ta need your help.' The elevator at the far end of the hall opened up revealing the professor being wheeled along by Jean.

"Of course Rogue, it is my responsibility as the head of the institution to offer aide to any mutant who needs it." The professor responded seriously. "So what is it you need?"

Rogue bit her lip lightly. "Well, Ah think that I can get through to her, but Ah...Ah need to borrow ya powers, with what I got now I can keep her still sure, but I can't get her ta listen."

The Professor frowned lightly "Due to the severity of the situation as well as my trust that you will do what's right for her, I will of course help." He took a deep breath before continuing. "However you need to understand that the abilities you will gain come with a very great responsibility. You must do only just as much is necessary for her safety and yours, trying to control her in any way would be abusive."

Rogue nodded "Ah understand professor, I swear I'll do the best I can."

The professor smiled in response. "Of that I truly have no doubt my dear." He extended the index finger of his right hand which Rogue touched quickly before heading into the small containment room, X23 still in her arms.

"Rogue!" Jean called out, startling the auburn haired girl. "Just...be careful okay?"

Rogue gave Jean an appraising look before nodding lightly and closing the door behind her.

________________________________________________________________________________

Short chapter, next one's coming, should be longer.


End file.
